


Monika snaps!!!

by Raveniscool01



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fear, Gen, Guns, Love, Shock, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Your antics are getting old mc... tonight you feel my wrath!!!Monika HAS HAD IT!!!
Relationships: Monika/The Player (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Monika snaps!!!

**Author's Note:**

> A funny one shot I thought of.

One night, you (mc) are searching through plenty of sick hentai on your phone. When suddenly you hear a voice. This voice is a very small whisper that you don't even really hear at first. But soon you hear said voice again; but only this time it is much, MUCH LOUDER. A female voice then loudly yells out. "THAT'S IT...I've had it!!!". Your phone screen then closed the hentai you were enjoying; and instead went black. After a few seconds of hitting the button, you thought your phone had died. But you soon realized that this was something else entirely. As your phone began to violently shake in your hand. 

"Wha...what the hell is going on", you yelled. You then dropped your phone on the floor and stepped back. As you did, you watched as some sort of portal filled your screen. You then began to hear this strange female voice once again. "Ive had it...I'm absolutely done letting you cheat on me", it growled. As it did; you watched in horror as two arms began to sprout from your phone. Then, both hands placed themselves firmly on your bedroom floor. At that moment, something continued to rise out. 

You couldn't tell what at first, but you soon were able to recognize the familiar hair color and uniform. And before you knew it, you were shocked to see what came from your smartphone. "You've completely disregarded my feelings mc-kun; you've repeatedly wronged and cheated on me more times than I could count". "And to be honest", the figure said. "Some of the things I've seen you look up are absolutely disgusting". Then with fear in your voice, you addressed this familiar face. "Mo-monika...is...is that you". "That's right mc, it is...and guess what!". "wha-what", you trembled. "I forgive you my love". "You have wronged me constantly, but that doesn't matter now". 

"Because now", she said as she physically manifested a gun out of nowhere. "Now I'm real and we can be together with no problems... right!?", she asked. "I...I don't understand what's going on". "H-how is this POSSIBLE", you said now crying. "What did i just ask you mc-kun", she said now aiming the pistol at your head. "Uhh uhhh, right, right...we can be together now", you said now full blown petrified. "Oh that's WONDERFUL", she cheered. "But I'm warning you mc-kun...no more waifus". "Got it!!", She said lightly tapping your head with the pistol. "Yeah, yeah...of course darling". "W-would'nt dream of it". 

"Good, now it can be just you...and Monika". "FOREVER!!!". "I am your wife now...your only love forevermore!!", she said running her fingers through your hair. She then dropped the gun; and opened her arms. "Now hug your bride mc-kun...wrap me in your sweet embrace. You then did what was best for your safety; and tightly hugged your new soulmate. "Ahhhh that's nice", she smiled. "Now it can be just us going forward". "Just you...and MONIKA!!!". "HAHAHAHAHAHAH...HAHAHAHAHAH...HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!". "

You then did what you were told; and started a family with your amazing new wife. "Man she was absolutely perfect", you thought to yourself.  
"A bit scary at first, but everyone loves her". "Yes...we all love Monika, forever and always". "Monika is love...Monika is life". "And if someone tries to stop her...they can go night, night!!".


End file.
